Hearts as strong as horses
by Amy the magic bunneh
Summary: It's hard to explain. If you start to read this, You will go on an adventure with the CMC, and soon you will see something horrid. Something many can't move on from. I hope you never have to see such a thing. Rated for Character death.


(At the end, Rarity is Italic, Applejack is bold, and Rainbow is underlined)

(Warning – This fiction contains Character Death)

**Hearts as strong as horses – A fanfiction by Amy Blutoo.**

"Hey guys!" An excited Scootaloo ran out of the clubhouse to greet her best friends AppleBloom and Sweetie Belle. "You won't believe it!"

"What is it?" AppleBloom asked in excitement.

"Yeah, What is it? Don't keep us waiting, Scoots!" Sweetie added. They were both eager to know what their fellow crusader had planned.

"Okay then! You're going to love it!" Scootaloo pulled a kids plane out behind the trees. It was small, but it could fit the 3 fillies in.

"We're gonna get our cutie marks in flying!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"YAY!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Uhm..Guys...Are yah sure its gonna work?" AppleBloom was concerned. "Where did yah get that thing from anyway?"

"This coming from the person who called ME chicken!" Scotaloo giggled. "It's safe, trust me!" She added, ignoring her second question.

"Uhm, okay, if yah say so..." AppleBloom's voice suddenly went from worried to determind. "Lets go get our cutie marks!"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS GO!"

* * *

They climbed in and started the engine. Then they were off!

"Whoo hoo!" Scootaloo screamed as she flew over ponyville.

"Ah can see the barn from up here!"

"Rarity would scream if I showed her this! "Ahh! I'm not going in that thing! It's sooo years ago!""

They all laughed at Sweetie's impression of her older sister.

"You know what guys?" Scootaloo asked her friends.

"What?"

"I don't think I care about my cutie mark anymore! I have the two best friends in the whole world!"

"Yeah!" AppleBloom continued. "No matter what, we'll be friends for the rest of our lives!"

All of a sudden, the plane started rocking. It moved from side to side, then went out of control.

"AHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Sweetie screamed.

"I can't control it! It's going to crash into Everfree forest!"

The girls screamed again, Then all went black.

* * *

Applebloom woke to a horror. Sweetie Belle was awake, but she had banged her head on a tree. It was covered in blood, and she wouldn't last long. Scootaloo was also awake. She had a branch going through her back. She wouldn't last long. AppleBloom had a branch tied round her neck. She would soon run out of breath.

They were going to die here.

It was all over.

At such a young age, too.

"Well, It looks like we didn't get our cutie marks..." Scootaloo rasped.

"But...It was fun..knowing you guys." AppleBloom added.

"I'll see you in heaven, Guys.." Sweetie added.

"We can be the cutie mark angels."

It all happened so quick. The branch tightened, and Applebloom's eyes closed. Scootaloo fell through the branch, a huge gaping hole in her. The tree, for some reason, broke its branches, one hitting Sweetie.

These fillies were no more.

They became the Cutie Mark Angels.

* * *

"Heya Applejack, you seen Scoots? She said she was going to talk to me today." Rainbow dash asked.

"Nah. I Haven't seen mah little sis either." AJ answered with a worried look.

They heard a shrill cry in the distance.

"SWEEEEEEEEEEEEETIE BELLLEEEEEEEE! No, I CAN'T have lost her! I CAN'T BE SISTERLESS!" Rarity ran into view.

Something wasn't right.

They asked Twilight. She hadn't seen them. Pinkie hadn't either. All of a sudden, Fluttershy ran to them, tears in her eyes.

"It's horrible! They—They-"

"What is it, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Come with me!"

They weren't prepared from what awaited them.

* * *

They couldn't believe it.

The CMC, the loveable fillies, had died. And the mane 6 were looking at their bodies.

"Tw-Twi-Twilight...You know a resurrection sp-spell, d-d-don't y-ya-yah?" Applejack whispered.

"No..I-I-I...I don't." Twilight looked forlorn.

"NO!" Rainbow hit a tree. "THAT ISN'T HER! THAT ISN'T SCOOTS!" She started crying.

"SWEETIE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLE!" Rarity screamed. "WHYYYYYYYYYY!"

The three ponies cried. Suddenly, AJ stopped.

"Look Y'all, as hard as it is, life goes on. We will remember the CMC. You know we will. But we can't let this the be all and end all. Every pony has to die sometime."

"We must go on." Rarity added, drying her tears.

"Yes. That's true." RD did the same. "It's the beginning of a new story, Right Scoots?"

Each pony walked over to her sister.

"Goodbye."

And thats how the CMC started a new story in ponyville. A story without a happy ending. A story were everyone had to move on. I hope none of you have to move on in such a way. But remember.

Every pony has to die sometime. So use everyday like your last, like us.

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple bloom, The cutie mark angels of Heaven.

End.

I thank you very dearly for reading this.


End file.
